The Witch Business
by AuroraBanshee
Summary: Blaine is a male witch looking to settle down for a while. Kurt's the mortal he keeps bumping into. (Very loosely based on the old TV show Bewitched)


_Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Glee, and neither do I claim so. I use the show's character's with the utmost respect for its owners and am not planning any money-making schemes. I also do not own Bewitched._

_This chapter pulls its introduction from Bewitched. It has been modified slightly to reflect the appropriate gender of the characters for this story._

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a typical American boy who happened to bump into another typical American boy. And he bumped into him. And bumped into him. So they decided they'd better sit down and talk this over before they had an accident._

_They became good friends. They found they had a lot of interests in common: radio, television, trains, and when one boy found the other boy attractive, desirable, irresistible, he did what any boy would do. He asked him to marry him._

_They had a typical wedding, went on a typical honeymoon in a typical suite... except it so happens that one boy is a witch._

_This is their story._

_..._

Blaine was strolling down the New York City sidewalk, enjoying the everyday bustle. It was one of the things he loved about New York, one of the reasons he always came back. Here, he was just one of many people, unable to be differentiated from the crowd. He loved it, craved it, especially after remembering that a click of his tongue could bring the world to its knees. Sometimes, it was nice to feel insignificant.

He'd recently decided to settle down for a while, quit his constant traveling. Blaine wanted to do something more with his life; he just wasn't sure what. Music had always been something that he'd loved. It was so interesting to see how it changed forms dependent on location and culture and time. It was a constant in all walks of life that he reveled in. If he were to name something as his home without having rehearsed a cover story, he would only be able to say music. It was what he lived and breathed no matter where he was.

That didn't mean he wanted it as a career, though. He didn't want the fame that often came with success in the business. It made simple slips a very big deal and inconspicuous escapes difficult. He'd known more than one person that'd made that mistake. He needed something quieter and something worthwhile. Blaine had lived too long without a purpose to his life, going from place to place with no direction and every desire filled too easily.

The soft chime of his cell phone drifted into his awareness and the next moment he had it in his hand.

"Hello, Mother."

"Blaine, where in the world are you?" Something about that phrase struck him funny and he smiled a little. _Yes, where in the world indeed._

"Why ever would you need to know that?" he asked cheekily. He looked in the window of a shop he was passing, noticing the tacky souvenirs that tourists bought. Was he technically a tourist here? He didn't feel like one.

"Because I would like to think that you would at least _call_ on your parents' anniversary."

"Perhaps it would seem like more of an occasion if I didn't know that _Dad_ wasn't even going to call you on your anniversary." Maybe he could start out as a college student. He was pretty sure he could still pass for that age. Blaine Anderson, business major looking to make it big in the world but secretly only doing so for his conservative parents' approval, because they didn't support his sexuality. He trashed the idea as soon as he thought of it. It didn't feel right. Plus, he really didn't feel like going to school again.

"That's hardly the point, Blaine. I never see you anymore, what with all of your traveling. You just can't stay put long enough-"

"Long enough for you to find me?" Blaine questioned absentmindedly. Teacher? It was plausible. They were cut and moved often enough that it wouldn't be too conspicuous to disappear when the time came. He could teach kids and maybe make a difference without being a permanent fixture in anyone's life. Mr. Anderson. Mr. A. He could get used to it. Blaine continued talking without much thought to what he was saying. "I think I'm going to be in New York for a while."

"New York City?"

Blaine looked around for the first time, really looked. He saw the bright lights of the stores he was walking buy, the people rushing by of all different types but all in a hurry. (Well, except for that couple over there who were quite obviously bickering about something or other and had taken the time to stop in the middle of the sidewalk.) The traffic moved slowly and haltingly, and a taxi nearly hit a pedestrian who apparently couldn't wait a second longer to cross the street. The streets and sidewalk were dirty with chewed gum and litter and who knew what else. The air smelt of pollution and hard work. Blaine couldn't hold back a grin.

"The one and only."

...

Kurt was running late. Very, very late.

He had a callback for a major role in an Off-Broadway production, his first in a while. He was hopeful, but he'd still had trouble sleeping the night before and he'd made sure to get up extra early and leave enough time for a coffee stop. Of course, it would only make sense that the universe decided today would be the day that he spilled coffee and had to double back to change his shirt. Kurt checked his watch again, noting that he could still get there on time if he continued his brisk pace. He hoped it wouldn't affect his voice, making it slightly breathier, but there wasn't much he could do about-

And of course he would run into someone today, too. It wasn't even just a small bump or a brush of arms in passing; it was a full-frontal collision, one that simply couldn't be ignored... especially once Kurt saw the man whom he'd bumped into.

The man was incredibly attractive with lightly gelled curls framing his face and a disarming smile distracting Kurt from the rest of the world. In addition, he was dressed well – casual chic – and seemed free of the stress of many New Yorkers. A phone was in his hand near his ear, as if he'd just finished or was just about to make a call. He caught Kurt off guard because he seemed to scream tourist in some ways yet his apparent natural ease in the city seemed to make it unlikely.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt began. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I, clearly." The stranger replied, seemingly amused by the situation. His eyes were kind of enchanting and his smile was rather mesmerizing and Kurt had to force himself to look away. _Audition_.

"Right. I have to get going – I'm actually running late," he added without much thought. He started walking away again, cursing the time wasted and shouting out a "Bye!" over his shoulder.

There was something about him that made Kurt wish to have met him at a coffee shop when they had time to sit down and talk or at a club when they had time to... well, to do something else. Even if Kurt had had time to talk right now, there would have been no reason for them to do anything other than continue on with their lives, no reason to be anything other than strangers. It was sort of a shame. Kurt didn't know if the man was gay anyway, but he wished that he'd had the opportunity to meet him under different circumstances. He supposed, though, that wasn't any less true of other cute guys he saw.

Either way, he had an audition to get to now and only so much time to get there. He checked his watch again to see how much time he'd lost... and then abruptly stopped and stared at the time. He pulled out his phone next, sure his watch must be broken, but his phone read the exact same time. Now, Kurt was sure that the last time he'd checked his watch (just before he'd run into that guy) it had read a few minutes after 11:20. He was even more sure that when he'd left his apartment the second time his phone had read 11:14.

So how was it only 11:09?

...

Blaine watched the other man power walk away from him, eyes drifting down a bit. The guy was good-looking. Blaine might have even been forward enough to ask him out for coffee had he stuck around a bit longer. Unfortunately, like everyone else around him, he'd been in a hurry to get to his destination. On a whim, Blaine clicked his tongue to set back the time just a bit. It wasn't a big deal, might not even make a difference, but it seemed like a nice thing to do. He'd consider it his gift to everyone in the city right now, not just that man, who all seemed like they could do with an extra few minutes to breathe. It wasn't as though Blaine wouldn't be using magic to get himself settled in the city anyway, taking something from someone somewhere. It wasn't anything close to repentance, but it was the least he could do.

As the other man disappeared in the crowd, Blaine turned to continue his stroll, detailing the new identity that he hoped to hold for quite a while.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_So, for those of you that haven't caught on yet, this will be loosely based on Bewitched. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, Bewitched was both a poplar TV show in the 1960's/early '70's and a less popular movie in 2005._

_The TV show depicts the lives of female witch Samantha (Elizabeth Montgomery) and male mortal Darrin (portrayed by Dick York and Dick Sargent) who met and married and then learned to deal with their unorthodox marriage. The show actually begins on their wedding night, which happens to be the same night that Samantha tells Darrin that she's a witch __but that she also intends to stop using magic._

_The movie, on the other hand, is a bit different. It depicts __female witch Isabel Bigelow (portrayed by Nicole Kidman) and egocentric __male actor Jack Wyatt (portrayed by Will __Ferrell__). __Isabel is tired of using her magic to get whatever she wants and decides to try to make it as a mortal – rather unsuccessfully, as she doesn't appear to be able to stop using magic. Jack Wyatt is trying to boost his acting career after some dud movies by starring in the reboot of (you guessed it) Bewitched. He recruits Isabel as his TV wife and it all goes downhill (and then uphill) from there._

_If you're still with me, just know that this is based more on the TV show, but even then it's only barely. I'm really just taking the general concept. (I admit that I've actually only seen the pilot episode. If you're a fan, feel free to shoot me now.) I'm also going to tell the story starting at the very beginning when they got together, unlike the show __that starts afterwards__._

_Right now, the story is only loosely plotted in my head, so feel free to make suggestions. If you don't have any, still feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think._

_((EDIT: Holy formatting errors. When this was first posted, it was somehow converted into a giant wall of text with no paragraph breaks. Should be fixed now.))_


End file.
